Names
by Envious Writer
Summary: A short little one-shot of fluffy proportions. Harry and Sirius convince Severus of just how wonderful being with Potter is.


"Severus!"

Severus threw open the doors to the study of Number 12 Grimmauld Place in a cloud of dust and stale air. They slammed against the wall with a resounding slam, shaking the walls behind them and waking the enraged portrait of the Mistress Black, who began shrieking immediately, shouting insults for everyone to hear. People's heads poked out from doorways and Sirius peeked into the hall from the kitchen with Molly Weasley close behind.

Harry dashed out after Severus, face pink as he cast a silencing spell around the portrait. The following silence was broken only by the sound of Severus' boots as he stalked down the hall to the front door. Harry hurried after him, now followed by the eyes of the Weasley children and Hermione from the landing above.

"Severus, please --"

Severus stopped a foot from the door. The group of watching witches and wizards stared as Severus Snape turned on his heel and stared furiously down at Harry. Harry Potter, young, healthy and wildly headstrong, stared back. Sirius broke the silence, leaning to whisper to Ms. Weasley.

"Did he just call Snape 'Severus'...?"

Molly merely nodded, eyes round and concerned.

"Do not... ever... call me Severus again," Severus snarled, eyes glinting like hard flint, "I never gave you permission to do so and you will not --"

"You didn't seem to mind so much when I was screaming it from underneath you," Harry snapped back, defiantly.

An awkward silence followed this statement. Ms. Weasley had gone very pink in the face and ducked back into the kitchen. Sirius had gone white. Ron and Hermione exchanged a shocked look while the twins and Ginny watched on, expressions of mixed disgust and confusion on their faces. No one seemed to be breathing. Severus took a step toward Harry, eyes narrowed into slits of hatred and rage and what was probably an intelligent insult on his tongue.

Harry wasn't going to hear it however and, with only a moments hesitation, wrapped a hand around Severus' slender neck, jerked his head forward and, rising onto his toes, pressed his lips to Severus' slightly parted ones.

They stood like that for a long moment, with no response from Severus except for a widening of his eyes, Harry persistently kissing Severus' unresponsive mouth. Finally, Severus raised his hands and rest them on Harry's shoulders, tangling them in the loose fitting t-shirt as his eyes slid closed and he began to kiss Harry back. With a moan of ecstasy, Harry wrapped his other arm around Severus' neck, locked his hands together and pulled their bodies together. Severus made a noise of approval and tugged Harry still closer, sliding his tongue over Harry's lip, asking for entry. Harry groaned, mouth sliding open under Severus' caress and Severus took the opportunity to devour him. Their tongues wrestled and both of them were turning slightly pink. It was when Harry ground his hips up against Severus' when they finally broke apart with a gasp.  
It took them a moment to remember where they were and who was watching them. The pair glanced around, taking a survey of the damage the kiss may have caused. The children looked shocked and a little concerned, but otherwise fine and Ms. Weasley had ducked away in time to miss the action. Sirius, however, had gone green, eyes as wide as dinner plates, hands clutching his chest as if he were about to have a heart attack. Harry took a cautious step away from Severus, toward Sirius, concern evident. Severus remained where he was, a smug grin spreading across his freshly kissed lips.

"Sirius...?" Harry said, quietly, "Are you okay...?"

Sirius shook his head slightly before turning on his heel and dashing up the stairs to the bathroom. The door slammed and there were retching noises. Harry deflated, sadness flooding his eyes as he looked to his friends. They stared back in stunned silence for a moment.

"Cheers, Harry..." Fred croaked, his twin nodding in response, "It's fine by us... just... don't do that in front of us."

"Ever again," George said, wincing.

Harry turned to his best friends and Ginny.

"And you guys....?"

Ron was looking a little shaky, but he, too, nodded. Both Hermione and Ginny looked close to tears, although Hermione was smiling.

"Finally..." she whispered, Ginny shaking her head slowly, "Took you two long enough to see it..."

"Actually..." Harry started, about to explain just how short a time it had really taken them, but with a look from Severus, he stopped. He smiled up to them instead, "Thank you, guys. So much."

"No problem, mate," Ron said, hoarsely, before clearing his throat, "Just... like Fred and George said. Don't do that again..."

Harry laughed, feeling his heart skyrocket with joy. He turned back to Severus with a smile.

"See? It's not so bad... Please? Stick around?"

"Well..." Severus seemed uncertain, considering it, "This does not change the fact that I am still your teacher and old enough to be your father."

"But no one cares!" Harry gestured around, "Except Sirius..."

Severus' eyes gleamed gleefully, the image of a green Sirius drifting through his head. If staying with Harry meant happiness for himself AND pain for Black, then...

Severus gave Harry his answer in the form of an all consuming kiss, pinning Harry to the wall and grinding against him. From the angle and the state of mind Harry was in, he didn't hear or see Sirius exit the bathroom. But Severus did. And he got the wonderful view of Sirius turning green once more and scurrying back into the room, door sliding shut behind him once more. When they broke apart, Severus was smiling a happy half smile. He ran a hand through Harry's raven hair and nodded.

"It's not bad at all, Potter. Not bad at all."


End file.
